


C'mon and Help Me Sing It!

by LizBee



Category: Doctor Who, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Crack, Gen, commentfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizBee/pseuds/LizBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has a secret weapon against Vogon poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'mon and Help Me Sing It!

The Doctor and Jack arrived on the Vogon ship expecting the worst.

What they found were a lot of crying Vogons. And vomiting Vogons. Vogons who were bleeding from the ears. Vogons who were trying to eat their own toes.

"What happened?" the Doctor asked.

"You can't seriously tell me you're immune to Vogon poetry," Jack added.

Rose shrugged. "I remembered what you said about it. Before they cracked a book, I gave them a reading of my own."

"You write poetry?"

It was a measure of Jack's distraction that he hardly made it sound sleazy at all.

"No," said Rose, "but I know the lyrics to every Spice Girls song ever released. And a bunch of the unreleased stuff that got leaked onto the internet." She shrugged. "I've got a good memory for bad lyrics."

They made their escape before the Vogons could recover. Then the Doctor made Rose purge her CD collection from the TARDIS.

"She's very sensitive," he said.

"Even Victoria Beckham's solo stuff? That saved my life back there!"

"Especially Victoria Beckham's solo stuff."

 _end_


End file.
